gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Affrontements/@comment-5051354-20130315062223
SPOILERS : résumé non-objectif, totalement partial petit résumé de la guéguerre entre finn et will. tina, artie et blaine leur donne leur devoir de la semaine NY: rachel sort de chez lz docteur santana l'attend, bah elle n'est pas enceinte et miss berry veut retourné en cours mais santana la raisonne, elle ne doit pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Brody, ProstituBrody à l'hotel. How to be heartbroken. scène de danse dans le hall de l'hotel...rachel chante elle depuis l'appart. parlons de la vieille que mr va se taper , bien foutu... McKinley, scène dans le bureau de sue, avec blaine, sue et tina, n'en parlont pas SVP..déjà parler plus bas...Bon elle lui fait du chantage Ryder tchat avec avec copine Unique confronte Ryder dans les couloirs de mckinley...retour au tchat avec ryder Will / Finn dans l'auditorium . Will je t'aime pour ce qu'il à dit à finn oui j'aime pedowill sur ce coup NY : santana / rachel ....Brody chante sous la douche santana en profite pour fouille dans ces fringues à la recherche du bipper Lima : Blaine/sue/becky et le coup du gel. je m'explique becky offre à blaine et pot de gel sois disant vaaaachement chere et c'est du ciment le truc. Cris et le coup de l'avion et VRAI "Blaine is on The Bottom" et un coup de Sue.La scène est savoursue comme le bagel que je suis entrain de manger- Blaine la défi dans un feud, c'est sue qui décide Jarley scène, Brochy tu sais de quoi je parle, tu as reblogué des truc sur Tumblr! Sweet moment--oh un jarley kiss Feud between unique et ryder- Bon j'adore ce mash-up -Je kiffe Unique, j'aime la Diva Unique. Pour moi Unique est gagante Becky, sérieux Brochy attention à tes yeux Mon Maitre Yoda son costume pique les yeux.. Sue fait sa Nicky Minaj dans les couloirs NY : Brody / santana : santana qui dit que kurt et rachel sont sa famille et qu'elle sait e qu"il est Cold Hearted. Performance très sexy Lima : Mash-up backstreet boys / Nsync : filles en chaleur. Baston entre will et finn oui oui...BoN Finn à toujours des souci avec la danse, la partie Nsync et pas mal . Mash-up bien, et les deux se font quand même un calin pendant la performance. Mais après Will ne pardonne pas à Finn. Ce dernier quitte la scène. Je suis 50/50 sur le coup NY : rachel/kurt et santana . ils lui demandent de quitté l'appart. Elle leur que la que la plus part de temps elle les déteste mais qu'ils sont de leur famille. la rachel dit qu'ell à met brody mal à l'aise (je tousse!). Santana quitte l'appart avec sa valise et ses coussins. Lima: tcach ryder //Feud entre blaine et Sue . bon blaine je t'aime de tout mon coeur mais là tu fais vraiment boys band. Attention la tornade Sue et là...je vous laisse admiré sa performance elle parle d'elle m^me :Sue sort largement gagnante de se duel. Seul Tina vote pour lui. bLAINE Rejoint les cheerrios il sera tout en haut de la pyramide, Nouveau surnom: Gay Clark Kent! Scène entre marley et finn, ce dernier vide sont bureau. elle le remercie pour ce qu"il à fait etcc...Plus tard wade/marley/jake et ryder confrontation excuses et tout le tralala. Oh kitty arrive ils sont tous amis Bureau de sue Blaine et devenu co-capitaine des cheerios avec becky cette dernière le smack. Gros plan sur le cul de blaine (chaud/chaud bouillant), sue lui lance un truc qui ressemnle à un string..Ohoh wait a minutes Oh la vilain Blaine oh le vilain sam. Blaine çà fait expre de de perdre pour rejoindre les cheerios et faire tombe sue NY : à l'hotel, brody débarque et qui l'attend santana. Il lui demande de ne rien dire à rachel et Ho Finn est la aussi. Santana les quitte. Oh la belle baston, magnifique moment Finn à une belle droite..Et finn dit à brody de resté loin de sa futur femme Lima : Closer dans l'auditorium. j'aime bien la perfomance, là il ressemnle vraiment à une équipe// Fin de l'épisode sur ryder qui tchat BON: dans l'ensemble pas mal 14/20, rien que pour Sue et Santana .